<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by LadyRussellSprouts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835144">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts'>LadyRussellSprouts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blindfolds, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love at First Sight, Modern Era, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Silence Kink, Silent Play, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rey had met him first? Maybe then she wouldn’t have to choose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was burning. </p><p> </p><p>The hunger raged inside her as she twisted in the black silk sheets. Her nude body shimmered with sweat in the candlelight. Heaving breasts pointed in the air begging to be licked to attention. In the darkness of her blindfold, the anticipation of his next move inflamed her even more. </p><p> </p><p>It had only been hours since he had touched her body but their previous encounter had already imprinted his body into her mind. She craved him now like a babe who craved mother’s milk. She was dripping for him, had been dripping for him the moment he had shown her the silk blindfold. </p><p> </p><p>Rey held back a moan as he tongued the skin behind her knee. Long, thick fingers traced the joint of her knee before spreading her legs further apart. Her breath hitched as plush lips trailed kisses on her thighs leading closer to where she needed him most. </p><p> </p><p>She quelled a giggle as he laved at the crease between her thighs and her mound before blowing at her center. She clenched reflexively at the cool sensation. He groaned softly and she could only imagine what he saw as she felt more juice leak forward at his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Her head fell back on a wordless cry as wet sounds echoed between her thighs. They were loud and obscene in her ears as he continued to feast on her. In the darkness, she pictured his intense and possessive stare observing her every response to his swirling tongue and sucking mouth. He loved watching her try to contain the pleasure that he summoned from her body.</p><p> </p><p>Rey groaned as he sucked on the swollen nub between her folds. Hands covering her mouth too late, he disappeared from between her legs. She wanted to whine in protest but knew that would only draw more of his ire. She waited in the stillness. Her center pulsed and quivered from the lack of physical contact. </p><p> </p><p>“What did I say about being quiet,” he growled in her ear. </p><p> </p><p>She turned her head toward his voice hoping to capture his lips in apology. She wanted to promise that she would be good. She would be quiet like he had asked. Instead, she bit her lips holding in those pleas and waited for his judgement. Her arousal dimmed to a quiet simmer as she waited with bated breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” he finally said.</p><p> </p><p>He captured her lips as he placed himself between her thighs. She gasped into his mouth as he filled her to the brim. Oh god, she loved how he felt, so big and thick. Her mouth watered as she remembered how he fit the heavy shaft deep into her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Head cradled between his large hands, she gave in to his swirling tongue and possessive mouth. Her arousal ignited as his hips began to move with a punishing rhythm. Sliding out slowly before thrusting in hard, his big body enclosed her much smaller one. His muscled chest teased her nipples with every thrust. </p><p> </p><p>The blaze flickered between their bodies. Rey shifted her legs around his torso while he angled her hips forward. Immediately, she pulled him closer as he discovered a new angle to fuck her. The bed shifted with the pace he set as he stroked her over and over. </p><p> </p><p>She whimpered as the blaze burned higher. She was close. So close. </p><p> </p><p>Strong arms cradled her legs higher and he plunged even deeper. Her eyes rolled before fluttering closed. She lost focus on the kiss as he stroked the fleshy spot inside of her cunt. He drank in every pleasured sound from her lips as the orgasm smoldered her body. </p><p> </p><p>God, he was just as hungry for her. He continued fucking her even as she trembled in his arms. His pace was relentless as if he wanted to embed himself inside of her forever. She loved how roughly he possessed her body. She wanted him to mark her so that everyone could see who she really belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers tangled in his hair as she deepened their kiss. She knew neither of them would last much longer. Her body was already coiling for another release and he was starting to throb inside of her. She felt him stiffen against her one moment before she also shattered with release. She groaned against his lips as she felt him spilling inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he confessed, breaking from the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Ben.” She smiled before falling into a dreamless slumber. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While she slept, he had maneuvered their bodies until her head rested on the crook of his arm. Black silk sheets draped across their bodies while a hand rested across her torso. He faced them toward the window knowing how much she loved watching the sun rise. It had been the only sight that had given her hope for the many years she had been alone. </p><p> </p><p>They watched the morning light crest on the edges of the horizon, entwined in each other's arms. A new day was beginning and their night was ending. Her red blindfold was long lost in the tangled sheets. The candle wick had snuffed out while they slumbered in the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Rey surveyed the gold swirls across the upper curve of her arm and the matching silver swirls on his palm. On a whim, she traced the silver mark. He allowed her to finish before his larger hand enclosed her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I had met you sooner,” she murmured, bringing their clasped hands to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>His breathing hitched, tickling the hair above her ear. He pulled her closer encircling his large arms around her much smaller body. The chest behind her let out a long resigned sigh. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you were mine.” Rey whispered, suddenly overcome with the weight of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Long fingers drew her face toward him. Brown eyes stared back with intense resolve.  </p><p> </p><p>“I am and you are mine.” He promised. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips slipped into a sad smile as he pressed his lips against her own. She shifted her body allowing them to fit front to front. The kiss deepened as he settled her deeper into the sheets. He soothed her with his body and distracted her from the rising sun. Soon they were just two bodies moving together in a familiar rhythm. Their soulmarks glistened as the sun continued to crest across the horizon. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The cul-de-sac was quiet as she turned the car toward her home. It was a sleepy weekend morning in the neighborhood. The neighbors were probably not awake yet from their midnight festivities. She parked on her driveway and turned off the engine. </p><p> </p><p>Once she had unloaded her carry-on luggage, she made her way up the porch steps toward the front door. As she shifted the keychain looking for the right key, she could hear soft padding feet make their way toward the other side of the door. A moment later, small brown eyes stared out from the crack of the window screen. The lock turned quickly before the front door swished open. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama!” a little voice cried out in delight. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, little buddy,” Rey replied as the small body ran into her arms. </p><p> </p><p>She smothered his face with kisses while he shared his exciting story. His little voice rattled off about the new dinosaur he saved from the toy store. The dinosaur had been given a new name and was struggling to get along with the other toys. </p><p> </p><p>“Finn Dameron, what have I told you about opening the front door without me?” an exasperated voice said, a few steps behind the boy in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Small brown eyes turned sheepish before mumbling an apology. Rey met the eyes of her very tired husband and couldn’t help but grin. His brown curls were haphazardly strewn about his face while baby food smeared across the dish towel on his shoulder. He looked as charming as the day she had met him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Rose,” she cooed at the toddler in his arms. “Did you miss mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Gurgling in delight, the toddler waved her limbs with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Finn asked to be put down so he could show her the new dinosaur. She watched him race up the stairs feeling a bit sad that he was growing up so quickly. Not so long ago, she had held his hand as they climbed every step together.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the trip?” Poe asked, with a quick peck on her lips. He grabbed the handle of her luggage and rolled it into their home. </p><p> </p><p>“It was fine,” she replied, rubbing the mark on her arm. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was burning. </p><p> </p><p>All she could do was burn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Bluewonderlust for editing and making sure this nonsense makes sense! I listened to Girasoles by Luis Fonsi while writing. I think the song best explains Ben's POV during and after this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>